When the Dark Phoenix Falls In Love
by Scarlet Oblivion
Summary: Soojin has a problem... when she likes someone, once the person involves knows about her feelings, they completely disappear. But now that she's fallen deeply in love with her best friend, what is she to do? How much longer can she hide her feelings?


**When the Dark Phoenix Falls in Love**

_by Scarlet Oblivion_

**EPILOGUE**

A long long time ago, there existed a sacred mythical bird with a colorful plumage, a tail of golden scarlet and feathers of fire. It had the capability to turn into a human for a day and return to its original form by night, but it was not allowed to fall in love with a mortal because if they ever found out about the phoenix's true identity, they will gain all the knowledge about the creature, including how to slaughter it lifeless. Unfortunately, enduring a love kept inside for so long will one day overflow with so much passion and longing that one couldn't possibly stop himself otherwise.

The 6th generation phoenix, Freya, had fallen deeply in love with a man so unfathomable that their love bore fruit to a wonderful baby girl. The man had no ill intentions of killing his beloved after knowing her true nature but the others were too envious of the couple's extreme bliss. They had to put an end to their fairy tale soon.

And so they formed mobs to investigate the puzzling disappearance of Freya every night and her appearance only in daylight. Regrettably, on their daughter's 6th birthday, Freya in her original form was caught inside the house. The crowd gathered around their abode and took the offspring as hostage. And without a single hesitation, the resentful masses shot Freya's husband and daughter dead in front of her. This caused the phoenix dauntless rage that her flames engulfed the whole town into ashes. The anger she had within had swallowed her pure intentions to love and hate started eating her whole, turning her insane without any left emotions to hold on to. What was she to feel but undying pain after seeing her loved ones die in front of her eyes? She felt powerless… useless and pitiful.

Her beautiful feathers of flame had turned into a dark inferno and her blue eyes had transformed into a bloody red. In that day forth, she swore not to fall in love ever again. If ever she did get hit by the cunning Cupid's arrow, as soon as her feelings were known by the person involved, she would forget that cursed emotion immediately as if it never existed.

For human's affection will cause resentment to others and to yourself, this feeling is just a fleeting happiness. You can never be truly in love and happy at the same time.

And thus, this was the start of a new generation of the Dark Phoenix. I, Soojin Choi am the 11th generation of this rare species in a self proclaimed kind of way. But in a sense, I really do believe they exist. For I myself am cursed with this kind of spell. No matter how hard I try, in the whole 16 years of my life, I wasn't able to truly fall in love with someone. Let alone have a crush on anyone that lasts a month long. As soon as that person knows about my feelings, whether it comes from myself or others (actually everything comes from the others' mouths, I've never confessed. EVER.), the feeling ultimately disappears like smoke.

"You're in love." she concluded. Or so I thought otherwise… My eyes widened big enough that they would roll of my eye sockets as I heard the bewitching four letter word. The sheer thought of me being in that state both shook my soul and enticed my senses. If ever, even with the slightest possibility… who could it be? My neighbor, Kibum? That junior, Daniel? Or my female crush Marie? No, maybe my elementary classmate or my other crush who transferred not long ago? No no no. Because of my unlimited love for a lot of persons, I have an infinite number of people I admire! Who on earth could it be?

"With your best friend that is." she added giving me a sly grin. I could literally read 'You're in a hell deep hot water now' in her eyes. "What now? That thought never crossed your mind?" her brow raised as if she was confidently challenging me for a fight.

No way. My insides were starting to get annoyed. Why the hell would I suspect my best bud as a lover? Never. I've never thought about it or anything near that! I clenched my fist and hit the nearest wall, blood flowing out of them because of the impact I put in. I looked out of the classroom window and sighed a whole lot of grief.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice crept its way into my ears and penetrated into my spinal cord, giving me chills.

"Speak of the devil!" Zakura, my friend who I was talking to earlier, murmured obviously enjoying my nauseating situation. I was in the midst of digesting the information I just received. It was too nasty that I regretted I ever asked her about my confused emotions. "How's it going, Seunghyun?" she asked, amusement filled her voice that even with my back towards them, I could feel her delight.

"Finer than yesterday and finest tomorrow!" he half-laughed and shifted his attention towards me. What the-? Did he even answer her question? This idiot… But why do I feel this sudden awkwardness when he's anywhere near me? Somehow I just can't calm down. "Hey Dimples, lunch on the rooftop with your handsome best friend? Sky's so blue today."

He placed his warm hand on my shoulder to signal me to go. And so I turned around and took a good look at his face and eyed his features one by one but hardly without affection. Whatever it is that I'm feeling inside me, he of all people is not allowed to know nor am I to acknowledge such a futile sensation.

His beautiful nose line, bright, soft and bouncy hair and his perfectly curved tender lips… Must I be called a pervert, I care not. This stupid idiot would never think of me as woman. But then again, why can't I help but adore this guy? Tsss. Stupid me, I contradict myself. I laughed at myself and beamed a smile towards Seunghyun and as stupid as he gets, he smiled back at me without any reason to do so. MORON. Why would I choose to fall in love with you now? I sneered ironically.

"Wrong." I corrected. You're wrong, Zakura. Very wrong because I'm in a deeper shit you ever thought I was gonna be in. I stood up and motioned towards him.

"Don't call me that, idiot! Let's go." I whipped my bento and walked beside my skillfully crafted doom.

As the Dark Phoenix's story says… Love is like fire, if you don't know how to handle it, it will surely find ways to burn down your soul to shreds even before you realize it. In my case, it has long started its ignition.


End file.
